Cruise Whiskers
Whiskers Cruise(VWF075) was born on September 6, 2004 to Flower and Zaphod, in the Whiskers Mob. She had one sister, Hawkeye(VWF072), and two brothers, Logan(VWM073) and Mitch(VWM074). A month after they were born, their older sisters Baddiel and Mozart gave birth to their own litters which both survived. When all the pups started foraging, VWP082 and VWF077 disappeared but the remaining pups, along with Cruise's litter, survived. Cruise proved to be a good subordinate; she babysat and undertook sentry along with her brother, Mitch. However, when Cruise became pregnant for the first time in April, 2006, Cruise evicted her half sister, Armanita Ditch, as she was also pregnant. Flower allowed Armanita Ditch back into the group and punished Cruise for her insubordination by evicting her. Cruise returned to the group and stayed in line after that. In January, 2007, her mother, Flower, died of a snake bite. Rocket Dog became the dominate female without any competition from the other females. Cruise's sisters Hawkeye, Flo, Finn, Petra and Ella all gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups. All the pups survived. In early 2007, the Whiskers split and half of the group formed a new mob called the Aztecs. None of Cruise's litter were in the split. Then in September 2007, a roving male came along, the Whiskers males chased him away and got separated from the group. Mitch was seen leaving the reserve alone and was never sighted again. The rest of the males, including Logan, formed the Incas Mob and joined the Aztecs later on. In October, 2007, Rocket Dog became pregnant and evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetara, Finn, and Wiley Kat. Finn and Wiley Kat rejoined the group while Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, and Cheetara were Last Seen in November, 2007. Baobab However the females reappeared in December, 2007, with three wild males and formed a new breeding group that was called the Baobab. The three males were later named Al Capone, Al Pacino, and Al Catraz. Hawkeye took dominance next to Al Pacino and all four females became pregnant. Cruise, Petra, and Cheetara all lost their litters. Hawkeye gave birth to the first surviving litter of Baobab pups. In April, 2008, Cruise as well as Hawkeye gave birth. Eight pups emerged however shortly after two of the pups, VBBP016 and VBBP017, disappeared and were assume predated. Cruise's surviving pups of this litter were Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, and She-Ra. In July 2008, during a group split, Hawkeye aborted and, in her weakened state, was overthrown by Cruise. She reigned with Al Pacino for two months. In September 2008, Hakweye and Petra lost their litters but Cruise gave birth again to five pups; Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco, and Toni. Hawkeye overthrew Cruise soon after and took back dominance. In February 2009, Cruise gave birth to another litter, consisting of Crusty, Claptastic, VBBP024 and Herpasaurus. VBBP024 disappeared two months later. In September, 2009, it was clear that Cruise was pregnant again. In October she gave birth to a litter of four including Nipplescratcher, Lanky Dave, Spactula and Spam. In November 2009, she was split from the Baobab along with her daughters, nieces and Al Catraz. They formed a new group called the Urukhai. Urukhai Cruise took female dominance without any difficulty while Al Catraz, being the only adult male in the group, took male domance. The other Urukhai members included Kiango, Honey, Porcelain, She-Ra, Coco, Pop and Snap. Cruise's daughters She-Ra, Pop and Snap were pregnant along with Hawkeye's daughters Honey, Porcelain and Coco. Kiango was the only one who wasn't. Urukhai had one encounter with Baobab, which the Urukhai retreated from due to their small size. The Urukhai rejoined the Baobab the next month and Cruise lost dominance to her sister, Hawkeye. In February 2010, Cruise gave birth to Al Catraz's pups; VBBM057, VBBP058, VBBF059 and VBBM060 and VBBP061. Her mate, Al Catraz, went roving that same month and later joined the Moomins. He disappeared following the death of Hemulen. Baobab Cruise's pups survived but the ex-dominant female returned to being submissive to Hawkeye. Soon Hawkeye became pregnant again. In April, 2010, Kiango, Claptastic, Snap, Pop and Coco left the group and were Last Seen. That same month, Sol-Leks and VBBP058 were predated and Hawkeye and Spitz died of unknown reasons. The next month, Cruise assumed dominance of the Baobab with Al Pacino. In May 2010, Cruise's pup, VBBF061, was predated and her relative, Squig from the Aztecs, appeared as a roving female. Cruise aborted her next litter in August, 2010. In October, Cruise was pregnant again. Her aggresion increased dramatically; when the Baobab encountered a Sequioa pup, VSQP024, Cruise killed it. She then evicted 10 of her subordinates. The next month, she gave birth to VBBM062, VBBM063, VBBM064 and VBBF065. In January 2011 Cruise gave birth to VBBM066, VBBM067, VBBP068, VBBP069, VBBM070, VBBM071 and VBBP072. Since then, Cruise has been consistently producing litters, occasionally alongside some of her daughters such as Spatula and Herpasaurus, and evicting potential competition (though her eviction rampage of October, 2010, has not been repeated). Cruise and Al Capone. Cruise's Litters A list of all the litters Cruise has had; #September 2008: Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco and Toni. #February 2009: Crusty, Claptastic, Herpasaurus and VBBP024. #October 2009: Nipplescratcher, Lanky Dave, Spactula and Spam. #February 2010: VBBM057, VBBP058, VBBF059, VBBM060 and VBBP061. #November 2010: VBBM062, VBBM063, VBBM064 and VBBF065. #January 2011: VBBM066, VBBP067, VBBP068, VBBP069, VBBM070, VBBM071 and VBBP072. #September 2011, (Mixed litter with Spatula): VBBM073, VBBP074, VBBM075, VBBM076, VBBP077 and VBBP078 #November 2011: VBBM079, VBBP080 and VBBP081 #February 2012, (Mixed litter with Herpasaurus): VBBP082, VBBP083, VBBP084, VBBP085 and VBBP086 Meerkat Manor ' Cruise' was first seen on Meerkat Manor ''season 1 playing herself as a pup. Her sister Hawkeye was called '''Rocky', her brother Logan was called Einstein and her other brother Mitch played himself. In early episodes, Cruise was seen pestering adults for food. Later, in the episode Boys Will Be Boys, she found a millipede, which her brother Mitch attempted to steal. Cruise resisted but eventually lost her meal to her bullying sibling. Following this, Cruise was seldom mentioned. In the second season of the show, Cruise was a background character. She had a major role as Mozart '''in the episode ''Balance of Power. ''Mozart showed signs of insubordination after attacking her sister '''Daisy(Armanita Ditch). At first, Flower ignored the odd behaviour. Mozart then evicted Daisy, which Flower witness. But once again, the Whiskers leader failed to act. The next day, Flower finally punished Mozart by giving her a warning bite on the base of her tail, and Daisy was reaccepted into the gang. After this episode, the role of Mozart was returned to the real meerkat, and Cruise had no further part in the show. Links Whiskers Mob Baobab Mob Urukhai Mob Hawkeye Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Baobab meerkats Category:Urukhai meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females